


Your Freckles Are My Stars (Lead Me Away)

by scoutzer



Category: Gay baby gang, misfits youtube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, a foot is mentioned but its not a foot fetish yall are just cowards, and the world knows it, fuckles oneshot, let me have this, lots of gentle kisses, misfits oneshot, soft cuddles, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutzer/pseuds/scoutzer
Summary: If a ship is lost at sea with nothing but the stars to guide it, the captain should know enough about astrology to be able to safely ease them out of choppy waters. If a man is hopelessly in love, the night sky is pointless to him when his partner is his brightest star.





	Your Freckles Are My Stars (Lead Me Away)

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are soft and deserve to have gentle moments goddamnit let them be happy

Skin sliding against skin.

It’s fluid, like the small waves of a gurgling stream, yet still warm. It’s dry as well. Not in a weird way, but like a campfire making his knees hot through his pants way. Or the pleasure after a really good stretch. There’s no moisture, no slick skin that skips instead of slides.

Goosebumps crisscrossing and hairs standing on end.

It’s electric. A sudden jolt of icy pleasure swimming through his veins. Makes his eyes dilate and widen. There’s a moment of sharp, clear awareness. But then his lover’s hands skim over him. Wiping away the cold shivers by pressing into the touch, his hot breath clouding between them.

“Cameron,” He whispers, wanting to see those storm gray eyes.

His lover pulls back from where he’d been kissing Mason’s neck, face expectant. And there they are; the choppy waters he wants to drown in. They’re not a vibrant blue. Muted, calmer, so unlike his own. They remind him of swollen thunderclouds and the cold nip of ocean spray. Rain pelting the window. They’re clear and watery. He wants to step into their depths and never leave. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispers again. He can’t bring himself to clear his throat. Cameron blushes, but closes his eyes and smiles. He leans his head on Mason’s shoulder and makes a small noise of protest before turning his face to his lover’s neck again. He kisses and licks the sensitive skin. Leaves Mason trembling with a new wave of goosebumps, even when the sun is so warm on his back.

The heat is thick and heavy, weighing down his bones and making him feel sluggish. Outside there’s no breeze. The curtains don’t blow open, but stay still and let in the evening light. 

Cameron shifts, wrapping a strong arm around Mason’s waist before lifting the two of them off his legs. He lays the Australian down on his back, amongst the soft blankets and pillows.

They’re both shirtless. They’re both in baggy pants. Mason’s even wearing mismatched socks. 

And yet he’s never felt more naked.

The older man trails his fingers down Mason’s chest, pressing kisses wherever he pleases. His hands still and he traces his thumb over a cluster of freckles before realizing just how many his lover has. He lazily begins to kiss them.

Mason lifts his arms over his head, melting into the impossibly soft touches, and can’t help the smile that covers his face when Cameron continues to find his little marks.

There are many scattered along the path of his throat, several spread across his chest and shoulders, one under his nipple. 

Intimate. 

Cameron, still making his way down, tucks his fingers under Mason’s waistband and begins to pull the pants off. He sits back on his knees to remove them as gently as possible, and makes a move to return between his lover’s thighs when Mason stops him. 

He lifts his leg, puts his foot close to Cameron’s face. It’s a challenge. Raised eyebrow, glinting eyes, a smirk.

And yet Cameron only grabs Mason’s heel and presses a slow kiss to the soft skin of his arch. He hadn’t been expecting that. The Aussie feels his chest swell, eyes growing hazy with emotion. Their gazes meet, and Mason licks his lips, makes a needy noise. 

Cameron kisses him again, this time on the ankle, behind the knee, his inner thigh, makes his way up to Mason’s hip before skimming his lips back up to the other man’s collarbone.

Mason sighs, grabs his face, pulls them together with a passionate kiss. He moans into the feeling and Cameron presses ever closer. Hands slotting behind the Aussie’s back, hips aligning, skin meeting skin wherever it can.

They lay there a moment, then Cameron flips them. Mason straddles him tightly. He wants to feel every inch of him. Their chests touch again and for a moment their hearts beat side by side. Cameron’s arms wrap around his lover and Mason finds his hands occupied in soft, short hair.

The sun is still shining on his back. It’s still a soft heat that bakes his bones.

“I love you,” Cameron says. He doesn’t whisper. 

“You’re my everything,” Cameron says again. His mouth is near Mason’s ear and his voice is thick with emotion, meaning, honesty. 

Mason smiles at that, and the New Zealander can feel it on his shoulder. He smiles as well. 

“I want,” The shorter man starts, “To be yours forever.” Cameron laughs, holds him tighter. His heart is warm and he feels fuzzy.

Yet there’s an irrational fear somewhere in his mind that makes him scared of what could happen. It drains his smile, makes him clasp onto Mason even more. He turns his head and buries his nose in his lover’s hair. Breathes in for a moment and holds it. 

When he speaks, his voice is small and very far away, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Mason pulls back enough to meet his gaze. He looks about as distraught as Cameron feels, and his eyes are shining. His voice, however, doesn’t break, “You won’t.”

“Promise me, baby.”

Mason takes a shaky breath, blinks hard to keep his tears from spilling over, “I promise. I want you to be mine forever.”

A moment of watery laughter, relief, sniffling. They kiss. They kiss again.

“I love you.”

One of them says it, but it doesn’t matter who. Mason giggles. Cameron wants to steal his smile, so he does by pressing their lips together again.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago and never posted it. i hope you guys liked it! time zones chapter in the works, i just hit a stretch of writers block


End file.
